


mornings

by victoriousscarf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “It’s eight-thirty, I have a hang over, and you’re annoying me."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon tumblr user from a prompt list

Steve peered over the railing down into Tony’s lab. “You missed the morning’s team building exercises.”

Tony barely even looked up, flicking a hand in his direction as if that had any hope at all of convincing Steve to leave him alone. He knew better, but that had never stopped him before. “Tony,” Steve sighed.

“I’m busy,” Tony said, which he obviously was, but for some reason Steve just came down the stairs anyway.

“Tony,” Steve said again.

“It’s eight-thirty, I have a hang over, and you’re annoying me,” Tony said and Steve finally couldn’t suppress his chuckle. Tony lifted his head to give him a narrow eyed look. “Which is why you’re still here.”

“You’re always so cranky in the morning,” Steve said.

“You’re the one who keeps waking me up at dawn,” Tony grumbled, but he swiveled around in his chair anyway.

“And yet you still miss team building activities,” Steve sighed.

“I had a lot of work to do,” Tony protested.

“Are you really still hung over?” Steve asked, leaning his hip against the desk.

“Just because some people can’t get hung over anymore,” Tony grumbled.

“I can kiss it better?” Steve offered.

“It’s not that sort of–you know what, you’re welcome to try,” Tony settled for and Steve grinned as he leaned down to kiss Tony’s temple, getting an annoyed huff in response. Still grinning, Steve leaned down even further down to press their mouths together. That finally got a positive response from Tony as he surged up, letting Steve wrap his arms around his waist.

“Am I still annoying you?” Steve teased.

“I am when you stop,” Tony groused so Steve leaned in again with another kiss. “Yes, much better,” Tony said and Steve laughed.


End file.
